


Система равновесия

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Ньют не то чтобы гордился своей проницательностью, но знал, что в людях разбирается хорошо. Интуиция вкупе с немалым опытом редко его подводили. Он даже в незнакомом человеке умел распознать фальшь, а что касается знакомых — нутром чуял их желания и страхи. Знание всегда было с ним, сопровождало навязчивой тенью, приучило полагаться на себя.Но сейчас он впервые в себе сомневался.
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander, Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Система равновесия

**Author's Note:**

> Присутствует не слишком графичный селфхарм.

Ньют аппарировал в квартиру Персиваля и прямиком отправился в кабинет. Во время американских визитов, которые затягивались все дольше с каждым разом, чемодан жил именно там. Но даже если не спускаться в привычный мир пестрого, живого разнообразия, а остаться в окружении массивной мебели и густого запаха кожи и полироли, можно расслабиться. Тогда мысли прояснятся, потекут плавно и размеренно, цепляясь одна за другую, выстроятся в цепочку логичных рассуждений.

Тогда, возможно, получится понять, насколько он заблуждался.

Или насколько был прав.

Ньют с ногами забрался на притулившийся у дальней стены диванчик, где обычно читал, пока Персиваль работал с документами. С подлокотника свисала недельной давности газета. Ньют мусолил ее уже несколько дней, всякий раз оставляя на одном и том же месте — островок беспорядка в педантично организованном чужом пространстве, маленькая вольность, которая свидетельствовала о большом доверии.

Ньют тоже уступил — позволил Персивалю немного упорядочить ту часть чемодана, где любил писать свои заметки.

Это было жестом не только доверия, но и понимания. Персиваль признавался, что оставленная Ньютом газета или забытая на краешке стола кружка с чайным взваром напоминали ему, что он не один. Ньют в ответ признался, что ему стало удобнее работать после того, как Персиваль прошелся магией по его привычному хаосу.

И оба знали эти маленькие тайны друг о друге еще до того, как озвучили их.

Ньют не то чтобы гордился своей проницательностью, но знал, что в людях разбирается хорошо. Интуиция вкупе с немалым опытом редко его подводили. Он даже в незнакомом человеке умел распознать фальшь, а что касается знакомых — нутром чуял их желания и страхи. Знание всегда было с ним, сопровождало навязчивой тенью, приучило полагаться на себя.

Но сейчас он впервые в себе сомневался.

Ньют с силой закусил пальцы — до крови, до кости, зная, что не станет их лечить, пока Персиваль не поморщится неодобрительно и не направит на него палочку.

Каждый раз, когда он так делал, у Ньюта екало сердце.

Каждый раз Ньют позволял все — зная, что Персиваль не позволит себе лишнего. Из уважения, ценя их близость, если не из любви. Каждый раз дух захватывало — даже с этим знанием.

Но сейчас Ньют думал совсем не о Персивале. И страшно было совсем не из-за него.

Он долго сидел, слизывая кровь, сочившуюся в рот, неподвижный, погруженный в себя настолько, что не заметил, как пришел Персиваль, пока тот не окликнул:

— Ужин через несколько минут.

Ньют вздрогнул, зажатые между зубами пальцы отозвались резкой болью, а с ней разом вернулись и прочие чувства. Закололо неудобно поджатые ноги, от макушки до пят бросило в жар, отозвались нытьем плечи и прострелило затекшую спину. Ньют слизнул с губ остатки запекшейся крови и спустил на пол ноги. В ботинках.

Оказывается, он и про пальто забыл, и про шарф. Удивительно, как тело не взбунтовалось раньше, зато теперь оно отыгрывалось по полной: невозможностью нормально двигаться, гулом в ушах и цветными пятнами перед глазами.

Одно из них оформилось в лицо Персиваля, когда он подошел, чтобы помочь раздеться. И на пальцы посмотрел неодобрительно, и палочку достал, чтобы вылечить.

В груди екнуло — но сомнений, из-за которых Ньют забыл о себе и о времени, не затмило.

— Ты расскажешь мне? — нейтрально, бесстрастно спросил Персиваль, освободив его от пальто и шарфа.

— Может быть. — Ньют встал, опираясь на протянутую руку, поморщился и сделал первый шаткий шаг на ослабевших ногах. — Наверняка. Но не сейчас, Персиваль.

— Тесей?

— Тесей. Ничего, о чем тебе стоило бы волноваться. По крайней мере пока.

Это и объяснением-то нельзя было назвать, но Персиваль принял его, как принял бы долгий, подробный рассказ, и сказал:

— В таком случае, на ужин паэлья с кроликом.

И понес пальто в шкаф.

***

Ньют размышлял и метался несколько дней, пока однажды вечером, обмениваясь новостями за день, Персиваль не поделился между делом, развязывая галстук:

— Тесей за мной следит.

Ньют похолодел. Подтянулся и сел в постели, хотя еще несколько минут назад искренне считал, что после тяжелого дня с капризным в период гона нунду не сумеет пошевелить и пальцем. Но от простых, обыденных слов Персиваля в лицо словно плеснули ледяной воды из горного ручья.

А еще Ньют не знал, за кого испугался сильнее — и это пугало отдельно.

Тесей ведь его брат.

— Давно? — спросил Ньют, уже зная, что услышит.

— С вашей встречи.

Персиваль оставался невозмутимым, словно речь не шла о жизни и смерти: методично расстегивал запонки, пуговицы на рубашке, развешивал вещи в объемном платяном шкафу. Ежедневный ритуал, ни на йоту не изменившийся. Ньют постарался отыскать в себе ту же невозмутимость, когда спросил:

— Ты заметил вовремя?

— Раньше.

От облегчения Ньют выдохнул слишком громко. Выдал себя, и Персиваль неодобрительно сдвинул брови.

— Он ведь твой брат.

— Хочешь сказать, ему ничто не угрожает? — Раз они говорили откровенно, Ньют задал давно беспокоивший вопрос.

— Этого я не обещаю. Но я постараюсь обойтись заклинанием памяти, если случится худшее.

Если случится худшее, у них будет полноценная дуэль. Кто бы ни вышел победителем, Ньют был уверен: заклинаниями памяти настоящий бой между двумя опытными, сильными аврорами не выигрывается.

Зачем Тесей ввязался?

Риторический вопрос, конечно. Если бы сверху спустили указания, он бы выбрал пару подчиненных потолковее и отправил их в командировку. Личное участие говорило о личной заинтересованности и прекрасно укладывалось в ряд с их последним разговором.

Укладывалось ли оно в теорию Ньюта?

— Я поговорю с ним, — пообещал Ньют. — И спасибо.

— За что? — удивился Персиваль.

— За то, что ничего не обещаешь.

— Мы договорились не лгать друг другу. — В его тоне, словно он говорил о само собой разумеющихся вещах, сквозил вопрос — но задавать его Персиваль не спешил.

Именно поэтому Ньют, помолчав, добавил:

— И за то, что не требуешь от меня всей правды.

Персиваль улыбнулся своей редкой, теплой улыбкой.

— Доверие взаимно, Ньют.

***

Под тяжелым, навязчивым лондонским небом было неуютно обоим, но Тесей предложил прогуляться, а не сидеть в четырех стенах, и Ньют ответил согласием. Он хотел бы понять, что двигало Тесеем. Действительно желание всего лишь размять ноги в магловском парке, где никто их не знает и не станет подходить с приветствиями? Или нежелание оставаться наедине в ограниченном пространстве тесной квартиры? Возможно, даже опасение?

Тесей шел рядом, глубоко засунув руки в карманы пальто и чуть ссутулившись. Уставший, грустный, очень настоящий, каким Ньют видел его последние два с половиной года.

До встречи с Персивалем Ньют сам был таким, и они ходили, как две тени, иногда накладываясь друг на друга, чтобы на пересечении создать густую черную дыру по имени «Лита». Имя, которое никто не произносил вслух. Если бы Персиваль Грейвз не возник в жизни Ньюта, возможно, со временем две тени слились бы в одну — плотную, неделимую, крепко сшитую отчаянием и отчаянной нуждой. Но в очередной поездке по Америке Ньюта арестовали — в очередной раз, — чтобы надавить на британское правительство. И в заключении — в неуютном, холодном кабинете Персиваля Грейвза — Ньют впервые оказался лицом к лицу с человеком, без которого теперь уже не мыслил жизни.

— Ты хотел поговорить, — наконец вступил Тесей без набивших оскомину вопросов о погоде и делах. Похоже, он догадался, отчего Ньют так быстро вернулся домой в этот раз.

— А ты — не хочешь, — проницательно сказал Ньют. — Можем сделать иначе. Я скажу, а ты послушаешь.

— Кто кого должен слушать, — бледно улыбнулся Тесей и чуть дернул плечом, словно собирался взъерошить Ньюту волосы, но сдержал привычный, ни к чему не обязывающий жест.

Никого вокруг это не удивило бы — они выглядели достаточно похожими, чтобы сойти за братьев, и достаточно разными, чтобы это не бросалось в глаза. Люди, спешащие по своим делам, даже не заметили бы, а заметив — не придали бы значения обыденному проявлению близости между родственниками или приятелями. Сам Ньют не придал бы.

А Тесей?

Под подошвами ботинок шуршали листья, начавшие подмерзать в хрустком поздненоябрьском холоде.

— Ты переживаешь за меня, но дело не в этом. — Ньют поежился, но не стал поднимать воротник пальто. Не хотел даже призрачно отгораживаться от Тесея в этот момент. — Я выбрал доверие, Тесей, и я считаю, что без внешнего толчка ты не стал бы трогать Персиваля. Что-то случилось. Что-то на работе.

У Ньюта был и другой вариант: Персиваль где-то оступился, и кто-то узнал его лучше, чем следует, и информация дошла до Тесея смутными слухами от друзьей и знакомых. Но озвучить эту версию означало натолкнуть Тесея на мысль, что она возможна, и лишь упрочить его решимость. Тогда как его реакция на однозначную уверенность Ньюта в озвученном, безопасном варианте про работу могла показать, насколько близко попал Ньют и стоит ли ему волноваться.

Тесей покосился недовольно и покачал головой.

— Почему ты используешь свой ум так редко, Ньют?

— Тесей. — Ньют поморщился и все-таки чуть поправил воротник. По ощущениям нос давно покраснел, и щеки горели от холода. Скоро стемнеет, тогда станет чуть проще переносить сырой ветер, а пока… а пока Тесей все-таки протянул руку, крепко сжал локоть Ньюта, и по телу разлилось тепло согревающих чар. — Спасибо, — искренне — искренне впечатленный, — сказал Ньют.

Они шли вперед по главной аллее парка, никуда не сворачивая, с ощущением, что хрупкое равновесие закончится, разобьется об окружающую действительность, едва они снова окажутся на тривиально-серой улице. Но Ньют молчал, не настаивая на подробностях. Главное он выяснил: на слежку за Персивалем Тесея спровоцировало что-то на работе. А значит, скорее всего это «что-то» имело природу интриги или неудобства. Расспросы нарушили бы обещание доверять.

Поэтому Ньют был искренне рад, что Тесей все-таки счел нужным объясниться:

— Трэверс недавно едко прошелся по Грейвзу. А потом сказал мне: «Ничего личного, Скамандер».

— Плохо. — Ньюту хотелось снова закусить пальцы. Так лучше думалось. — Что именно он сказал?

— Что Грейвз — хладнокровный ублюдок и после плена стал только хуже.

— Плохо, — повторил Ньют. Плохо, что заметили другие, плохо, что обратили на это внимание Тесея, плохо, что уже считают Тесея достаточно связанным с Персивалем, чтобы делать такие ремарки, когда упоминают Персиваля негативно.

И ремарка эта была не из вежливости.

Когда речь заходит о государственных служащих высокого ранга, их семья подпадает под непредсказуемый, словно бросок костей, выбор: оказаться под пристальным вниманием или стать лишь строчкой в личном деле. Для служащих высокого ранга из разных государств выбор не стоит — наличие общей семьи становится точкой исключительного интереса.

Связавшись с Персивалем, Ньют это понимал и Тесея предупредил заранее, когда вся близость еще ограничивалась тайными свиданиями в отдаленных уголках Америки и обязательными вызовами в кабинет директора по магической безопасности при каждом въезде Ньюта в страну. Чем дальше заходило, тем меньше они с Персивалем демонстрировали заинтересованность на публике, тем тщательнее скрывались. До сих пор Ньют считал, что об их отношениях доподлинно знает только Тесей.

— Я сделал вид, что ничего не понимаю. — Тесей скривил губы, как всегда, упоминая начальника. — Но Трэверс должен был откуда-то узнать. Я хотел аккуратно прощупать, нет ли за Грейвзом хвоста. Официально, разумеется, нет.

— И неофициально тоже. Он бы знал. Тебя он заметил сразу, Тесей. Пожалуйста, в следующий раз предупреждай, если нужно сделать что-то подобное, — стараясь скрыть облегчение, попенял Ньют. — Можешь через меня, можешь его напрямую.

Тесей недовольно поморщился.

— Я знаю, что ты не одобряешь, и спасибо, что не вмешиваешься, Тесей. Но вам нужно научиться взаимодействовать.

— Не нужно. — Тесей отрубил фразу так, словно Ньют предложил ему побрататься с самим Гриндельвальдом. — Не переживай. Если действительно понадобится, мы разберемся.

Это тревожило. И слишком хорошо укладывалось сразу в две возможные версии, одна из которых пугала Ньюта своей возможной — вероятной — правильностью, а другая — тем, что окажется неверной.

— Я не требую с ним дружить. — Он заглянул в лицо брата, наткнулся на стену упрямо блестящего взгляда и отступил. Отвернулся. — Ты, конечно, вправе решать за себя.

— А ты за себя уже решил.

Ньюту показалось, что эти слова вырвались с горечью, что Тесей не хотел их говорить. Он, разумеется, сделал вид, что все в порядке и лишнего не сказано, но Ньют взглянул на него снова — оценивающе, как смотрел на хищников, к которым собирался подойти.

И понял, что сможет. Что за острыми когтями обстоятельств и ядом резких слов будет много мягкого, горячего меха, и довольное мурлыканье, и игривое махание хвостом.

Это знание — внезапное, всепоглощающее, безоговорочное знание, что все получится, если сделать хотя бы первый шаг, жестоким ударом выбило почву из-под ног. Ньют все-таки оказался прав с самого начала. Но жить дальше с этим знанием, с возможностью, которую можно реализовать — только руку протяни, он не сможет. Измучает и себя, и Персиваля, и Тесея.

А значит, с этим придется что-то делать.

***

— Его объяснение тебя не устроило? — первым делом спросил Персиваль, едва скользнув по Ньюту безразличным взглядом.

— Устроило. — Ньют уселся напротив, начаровав себе кресло по другую сторону от рабочего стола Персиваля, и пересказал ту часть разговора, которая касалась слежки. — Но есть… сопутствующие обстоятельства.

— Ты проводишь со мной слишком много времени, Ньют, — отстраненно заметил Персиваль и как ни в чем не бывало перевернул страницу газеты. — Раньше ты был не склонен к протокольным фразам.

— Да, пожалуй. — Ньют улыбнулся. — Но это полезная привычка. Многие вещи легче описывать… так.

Персиваль оценивающе посмотрел на него поверх газеты. В безжизненных глазах редко загорались искры истинного чувства. Оттого оба дорожили такими моментами, оттого у Ньюта захватывало дух — он знал, что единственный может вызвать у Персиваля искреннюю, ничем не сдерживаемую реакцию.

Единственный из живущих.

— Раз у Тесея есть лишнее время, посоветуй ему проследить за тобой, — возвращаясь к газете, небрежно бросил Персиваль. — И подумай о том, чтобы не слишком осложнять ему задачу.

Ньют замер. В переплетении эмоций и догадок, соткавшихся вокруг его нового знания, он совсем забыл подумать: раз за Персивалем хвоста не было, а об их отношениях знали посторонние, хвост был за самим Ньютом.

— Думаю, он уже следит. — Ньют по-новому взглянул на внезапное приглашение прогуляться. — Но я, разумеется, передам.

Персиваль наградил его скептическим взглядом. Ньют упрямо сдвинул брови и глянул исподлобья, зная, на что спровоцирует — как только Персиваль дочитает начатую статью.

На это не ушло много времени. Семь минут спустя — Ньют отсчитывал про себя, полуприкрыв глаза, — Персиваль отложил аккуратно сложенную газету на специальную подставку, поднялся, педантично подвинул на место свое кресло и, обойдя стол, остановился в шаге от умиротворенного Ньюта.

— Идем, Ньют.

Он протягивал руку, предлагая помощь, и Ньют с удовольствием за нее схватился, позволил вытащить себя из кресла, послушно зашагал за Персивалем в спальню. Там, в хирургически ярком свете огромной люстры, происходящее всегда казалось нереальным и слишком близким к телу, слишком откровенным. Там все еще сложно было раздеваться и еще сложнее — забыться в удовольствии.

Там Ньют чувствовал себя на волоске от гибели каждый раз, когда делал лишнее движение, каждый раз, обнимая широкие плечи, каждый раз, проводя пальцами по разлету ключиц или трогая темные плоские соски. Возможно, ему даже не казалось.

И все же каждое мгновение их близости — их единения — западало в душу, оставалось там кусочком лебединого пуха, устилало изнутри мягким покровом, скрывало острые грани неуверенности и осколки прошлых ошибок.

Каждое мгновение Ньют жил и давал почувствовать жизнь Персивалю, и они, такие разные, неизменно повторяли друг друга в главном: в завершенности.

Каждое мгновение наедине Персиваль и Ньют чувствовали себя цельными. В долгой прелюдии, раскрывавшейся бутоном мягких, как лепестки, прикосновений. В бешеном потоке обоюдной страсти, стремглав мчащемся, как цунами по прибрежным деревням, ломающем все наносное, искусственное. В тишине предрассветного сада, которая наступала после грозы и дышала обновлением для всех, кто пережил штормовую ночь.

Только в этот раз тишины для Ньюта не наступило.

Они лежали с Персивалем, обернутые друг другом, дышащие в унисон, а Ньют размышлял, каково было бы испытать то же самое с другим человеком. Смог бы он?

Смог бы Персиваль?

Словно чувствуя, что мысли Ньюта обратились к нему, Персиваль с пугающей проницательностью и еще более пугающей уверенностью произнес, чуть-чуть отстранившись:

— Ты думаешь о другом человеке, Ньют.

Ньют сморгнул, внимательно прищурился, борясь со слепившим глаза светом. Персиваль не мог находиться в помещениях, где оставалась тень, даже для сна. Ньюту пришлось приноровиться — и все же сейчас, когда на ресницах еще дрожали слезы чистейшего удовольствия, на свет больно было смотреть.

На Персиваля смотреть было больнее.

Но станет ли лучше, если Ньют солжет?

— Что бы ты сказал, если бы я попросил… определенной свободы, Персиваль?

Они с самого начала договорились, что не держат друг друга. И потом, узнав друг друга лучше, глубоко, содрав с ран друг друга кровоточащие корки, пообещали никогда не пользоваться этими слабостями. Но слабость Персиваля оказалась столь безразмерна, настолько иного порядка, что Ньют, осознав ее, тогда же попросил — свободы на свою чудовищную слабость. Тогда Персиваль без колебаний ответил: «Да».

Но тогда никто из них еще не знал, о чем пойдет речь. И потому сейчас Ньют, переспрашивая, безжалостно показывал, что слабости их сопоставимы. Остальное Персиваль поймет сам.

— Я не изменю своего решения, Ньют. — Персиваль покачал головой. Он выглядел опрятно, словно не лежал в постели с партнером, словно не ему ерошили волосы и оставляли засосы. — Но я благодарен, что ты посчитал правильным переспросить.

— Это был гипотетический вопрос, — слабо возразил Ньют. — Я еще ничего не решил.

— Неужели?

Ньют тяжело вздохнул и спрятал лицо на плече Персиваля. Снова стало уютно. Тепло и понимание никуда не делись, и потому, поколебавшись, Ньют дал волю гложущему любопытству.

— Я думал, ты не согласишься на такое.

— Если бы речь шла о другом человеке, ты был бы прав, — спокойно подтвердил Персиваль. Он размеренно гладил Ньюта вдоль позвоночника, перебирал пальцами выступающие косточки, рисовал абстрактные узоры под лопатками. — Но между мной и Тесеем ты всегда выберешь его. Я не хочу ставить тебя перед этим выбором.

Выглядело так, будто Ньют не оставлял Персивалю выхода. По сути — так и было. Как бы Ньют ни любил Персиваля. И оба понимали, что его полное принятие — единственный шанс сохранить их шаткое равновесие.

Ведь тогда уже у Тесея будет меньше поводов ставить Ньюта перед выбором.

Выбором, насчет которого Персиваль был безоговорочно прав.

***

Ньют зашел издалека. Стал подкрадываться к Тесею, как охотник, не желавший спугнуть зверя, как ребенок, который надеется проскользнуть мимо родителей в заветный — запретный — уголок дома. Уверенный, что понял все правильно, Ньют так же был уверен, что прямому и честному предложению Тесей ужаснется, как если бы не любил и не был влюблен сам.

Ньют расставлял силки каверзных вопросов.

— Ты никогда не задумывался, кем бы мы были, если бы родились у других родителей? У разных родителей?

Озадаченный Тесей какое-то время молчал, нанизывая на нить рассуждений бусины слов. Он ответил медленно, расставляя на место каждую букву — для себя даже больше, чем для Ньюта:

— Задумывался. Но… не хотел бы. Мы могли никогда не встретиться, Ньют.

Ньют разбрасывал приманку.

Сначала поправил Тесею галстук — пальцами, не палочкой. Для этого пришлось подступить вплотную, наклониться, не чувствуя на макушке замершего дыхания, медленно перебрать по жесткой, неуступчивой ткани накрахмаленного воротника и, замирая от восторга, что подпустили, немного сместить узел галстука. Немного — совсем чуть-чуть — затянуть петлю на горле.

Потом позволил себя обнять — и откровенно поплыл в руках, перенес свой вес на Тесея, растекся по нему, не напрягся, даже когда их качнуло, потому что Тесей не ожидал.

Потом остался на ночь, за стенкой, и утром вышел в общий коридор, одетый небрежно, словно после бурной ночи, провожаемый жадным, полным неизбывной надежды и ревности взглядом.

Потом позвал на охоту.

Гиппогрифы были стайными животными, одиночки среди них встречались редко. Но иногда — чаще всего с потерей пары — они отбивались от стаи и превращались в худший кошмар всех окрестностей. Бешеный гиппогриф мог порвать в клочья оборотня и растоптать среднего мага. Ньют хотел оградить других от опасности — и побыть с Тесеем вдали от настойчивых, неумолимых глаз.

За ним следили пристально, неотступно официальные служащие Министерства. Невыразимцы. Но здесь, посреди бескрайних, неприветливых, обманчиво-безопасных Анд, Ньют легко запутал следы, затерялся вместе с Тесеем, накрылся облаками и отгородился острыми скалами от всего остального мира. Они шли по следу гиппогрифа, по следу из мертвых животных и чужой боли, пока неделю скитаний спустя не нагнали его, обессиленного, истощенного, издыхающего. Он убивал, пока мог, но не поедал своих жертв. Его нечищеные перья топорщились в разные стороны неопрятными, слипшимися иглами. Они были в засохшей крови животных — и двух человек.

— Здравствуй, — негромко сказал Ньют, выходя на продуваемую жестоким ветром базальтовую площадку.

Он не стал кланяться, как положено, твердо посмотрел в желтые птичьи глаза. Без вызова, уверенно. За спиной остался Тесей, готовый выставить ему защиту. Один бы Ньют так не рискнул. Он бы и вовсе не приблизился, будь он один.

Гиппогриф заскреб по камню задними ногами в бессильной попытке встать, забил крыльями бесполезный воздух. Ветер, бывший когда-то союзником, стал ему злейшим врагом, выкрутил ослабевшие связки, вывернул изношенные суставы.

От сиплого клекота горло сдавило острой жалостью.

Ньюту было жаль, что он знал только один способ помочь.

— Подпусти меня, — твердо сказал он и двинулся вперед небольшими мягкими шагами.

Гиппогриф забился еще отчаяннее, попытался доползти хотя бы до края обрыва, словно упрямо надеялся броситься с него, как в лихой беззаботной юности, и взмыть вверх на упругом потоке ветра. Словно не понимал, что упадет вниз, изломанный, и, возможно, останется жив.

А может, понимал. Трудно было сказать, не зная характера. Невозможно — потому что Ньют уже никогда не узнает.

Он приблизился, поднырнул под агонизирующие крылья, почти уклонился от затупившихся, но все еще смертоносных когтей, вонзил тяжелый охотничий нож точно в то место, где шея переходила в плечо и где встречались под пупырчатой орлиной кожей самые крупные сосуды.

Отскочил раньше, чем захлебывающийся своей кровью гиппогриф ударил его клювом.

Любого другого зверя Ньют убил бы магией, безболезненно. Но гиппогрифы десятикратно ослабляли любые направленные в них заклинания, и другого выхода не было. Это было несправедливо, и грустно, и немного больно самому. Но это нужно было сделать, и Ньют сделал бы это снова. Даже если бы заплатить пришлось не царапиной во все плечо, а чем-то большим.

Поэтому у вечернего костра — последнего островка их свободы — Ньют не искал утешения в объятиях Тесея.

Он просто ими наслаждался.

***

У них входит в привычку обсуждать Тесея. Ньют рассказывает, как они строят планы против Трэверса (это он подсылает невыразимцев). Слушает дельные советы и сухо-ироничные замечания о тонкостях британской внутренней политики. Подначивает Персиваля, намекая, что в Америке с политикой не легче и без Серафины лавировать между расколовшимися фракциями так, чтобы сохранить нейтралитет, все сложнее с каждым годом.

С каждой новой темой они становятся ближе и откровеннее друг с другом, и вот уже Ньют сухими губами описывает, что хотел бы прижаться кожа к коже — к Тесею, а Персиваль предлагает достать его волос и выпить Оборотное.

И то, и другое у Ньюта было. Но он не хотел видеть Тесея на месте Персиваля — и потому отказался.

Персивалю это понравилось.

Ньюту стало все больше и больше казаться, что неведомым образом возникновение между ними Тесея сблизило их, вывело за рамки обычных, счастливых-со-своими-странностями отношений. Вряд ли отношения, где один из партнеров рассказывал другому, что хотел бы сделать в постели с собственным братом, можно было скромно назвать всего лишь странными.

Все было просто замечательно. Пока не перешло границы.

— Через месяц с рабочим визитом прибудет Спенсер-Мун. Тесей заявлен в сопровождении. Можешь предложить ему пожить здесь.

Ньют поперхнулся стейком. Одно дело — обсуждать и встречать понимание, другое — услышать, как Персиваль зовет соперника в свой дом.

— Это не обязательно, — отстраненно, но с ноткой легкой тревоги подсказал Персиваль и чинно отрезал кусочек стейка. Совсем не как Ньют, без свидетелей предпочитавший наколоть мясо на вилку и обгрызать со всех сторон. — Но вы получите возможность побыть наедине. Для Тесея мое приглашение должно прозвучать естественнее, чем если бы ты предложил снять номер на двоих.

— Персиваль… — Ньют отложил вилку с едва надкушенным стейком и уставился на него во все глаза. Ничего нового в Персивале он не увидел, но в ситуации внезапно блеснули новые грани, словно прозрачное стекло выдало себя бликом под ярким светом озарения.

Это предложение — оно было слишком открытым, слишком личным, вообще — слишком. Зная Персиваля и его любовь к контролю, предположить, что ему легко будет позвать домой постороннего, да еще того, о ком грезит Ньют? Нет и еще раз нет.

Как получилось, что Персиваль все же предложил?

Ньют пролистывал в памяти их разговоры, ища причины… и находил их. В первую очередь, конечно, Персиваль хотел посмотреть на них вместе — как они общаются, насколько сблизились. Доверяя оценке Ньюта, собственное мнение он хотел составить на основе собственных впечатлений. Но была и другая причина, от которой у Ньюта мурашки бежали по спине и горло сдавливало от собственной черствости.

Сколько раз за последние дни Ньют и Персиваль разговаривали о чем-либо существенном, что не касалось Тесея? Ньют не припоминал.

Между ним и Персивалем чаще всего висела уютная, шуршащая газетными страницами и ручкой по бумаге тишина, со скрипом кожи, с тиканьем часов и постукиванием пальца по столу. Когда эта тишина вдруг заполнилась разговорами, Ньют, окрыленный, совсем не обратил внимания, что тема у разговоров была лишь одна — и лишь ему никогда не могла бы наскучить. Что видел Персиваль?

Возможно — что терял своего самого дорогого человека. И что поддержать тему — спрашивать о Тесее, рассказывать самому, слушать-слушать-слушать — единственный способ отсрочить неизбежное.

Ньют медленно протянул руку, сомкнул пальцы на серебряном черенке вилки. Как во сне поднес стейк ко рту, откусил, чуть не промахнувшись мимо края, проглотил кусок, не жуя. Думал — сумеет ли сделать то, что собирался. Не будет ли это ошибкой.

Нет, не так. Что будет меньшей ошибкой — согласиться или отказаться?

— Я передам ему, — в конце концов определился Ньют. — Спасибо.

— Не за что. — Персиваль, конечно же, понял, что за тишиной стояло что-то еще, но не стал протыкать мыльный пузырь иллюзорного счастья. Только попробовал его на прочность, сказав: — Вы можете занять гостевую спальню.

— Хорошо. — Ньют не поддался, ответил ровно, даже улыбнулся довольно искренне. По крайней мере, Персиваль все еще вел себя привычно и знакомо, а это давало надежду.

Надежду на что — Ньют не знал. Но собирался выяснить.

Они столько говорили о нем, о его слабости, и ни разу Ньют не предложил Персивалю выслушать уже его. А Персиваль эту тему не поднимал. Считал, что его слабость все еще ужаснее? Не желал делиться? Если второе — Ньют мог понять и поддержать. Но если первое… он как никто иной знал, каково это — раскрыться, дать форму эмоциям и переживаниям, выложить перед внимательным, чутким слушателем все, что варилось в голове, грозя плеснуть через край.

Это нужно было исправить. Это хотелось исправить, и Ньют с трудом дождался дня, когда рядовой вопрос «Как прошел твой вечер?» обретал значение и смысл.

Ньют давно научился определять эти, особые дни. Они мало чем отличались от обычных, только Персиваль становился одновременно расслабленнее и сосредоточеннее, словно концентрация давалась ему легче, а не усилием воли, как обычно. В такие дни Ньют ничего не спрашивал. Вопросы обретали слишком много смыслов, ответы — значений.

— Как прошел твой вечер, Персиваль? — спросил Ньют, подгадав правильный момент.

Персиваль замер, не до конца вытащив руку из рукава пальто. Внимательно всмотрелся в Ньюта. Что-то решил для себя, разделся, как обычно, и пригласил в кабинет. Там, с вечерней газетой в руках, он немного посидел — чтобы отложить вкусно пахнущую типографской краской «Нью-Йорк Мэджик» и почти неуверенно, словно ожидая, что Ньют вскочит и сбежит с любимого дивана, начать:

— Ему было двадцать восемь лет.

Ньют склонил голову к плечу. И продолжил внимательно слушать.

***

К удивлению Ньюта, Тесей согласился погостить у Персиваля. И если приглашение было неожиданным, то согласие Тесея вывернуло мир наизнанку с особым цинизмом.

Ньют больше ничего не понимал. Он был абсолютно уверен, что Тесей на дух не переносит Персиваля, что ревность застит ему взор, что шансов на что-то вне рабочих отношений между ними нет. Ньют приговорил себя к вечному разрыву, подготовился, наметил в душе трещину, по которой пойдут чувства и мысли, когда с Тесеем получится.

И получил согласие, которое спутало ему все ожидания и опасения.

Тесей в квартире Персиваля — что может быть сюрреалистичнее? Но он стоял, внимательно рассматривая безукоризненно острые углы картинных рам и тяжелые каркасы мебели, и выглядел здесь чуждо, но в то же время уместно до спазма в груди. Ньют с его вечно сбегавшими зверями, любитель забыть книгу в кресле или чашку на подоконнике, совсем не вписывался в идеальный, выверенный мир Персиваля. Тесей — стоял как влитой.

— Примерно так я и представлял. — Тесей не сходил с места, словно был частью картины, нет, фотографии — четкой, емкой, монохромной в коричневых тонах. — Покажешь мою комнату?

— Идем, — отмер Ньют и открыл дверь в дальнем конце коридора. — Вот. Это наша комната.

Он не оговорился. Но хотел послушать, какой окажется реакция.

— Хорошо, — как ни в чем не бывало согласился Тесей и обошел стены по периметру. Наверное, аврорская привычка — Персиваль тоже часто так делал в незнакомых помещениях, а если нет, то еще долго не находил себе места.

Ньют решил бы, что всегда внимательный Тесей не заметил оговорки, если бы не пронзительный, ищущий взгляд, которым Тесей наградил его, закончив осматривать свое временное пристанище.

— Когда Персиваль вернется?

— Сегодня? Думаю, нескоро, — не понимая, отчего нервы защекотало чувством опасности, выдал Ньют заготовленный ответ. По какой-то причине переступать порог комнаты, которую оба обозначили «их», он не решался, так и стоял в проеме. — У Персиваля дела, и он говорил, что не хочет нам с тобой мешать.

— Дела. — Тесей просмаковал это слово, протянул, прокатил по горлу и языку. — Ну что ж. Ты не зайдешь, Ньют?

Мурашки пробежали по коже, мурашки страха. И снова Ньют не знал, кого — за кого — больше боится.

Персиваля? Тесея?

Себя?

— Ты знаешь, — полуутвердительно, не желая слышать подтверждения, надеясь на него всем существом, выговорил Ньют непослушными губами.

Тесей пощадил его: не стал спрашивать «что», не стал играть. Как зверь в засаде, подманивая жертву, ответил мягким и очень личным:

— Знаю. Войдешь ко мне, Ньют?

И жертва ли Ньют? Или это он — приманка, и жертва придет позже, снимет, как всегда, пальто, услышит тишину в доме… или услышит звук.

Стон, может, даже крик — удовольствия, забытья.

И пойдет, приманенная.

Что, если это засада на зверя в его же логове? Но… но Персиваль пригласил первый. Так кто из них охотник? И каково место Ньюта?

Он бы очень разозлился, выпади ему роль награды. И, чтобы не быть ею даже в собственных глазах, перешагнул порог. Тесей был выше — самую малость, но ровно настолько, чтобы приходилось запрокидывать голову, стоя вплотную. Поэтому близко Ньют не подходил.

— Тесей, — певуче, как с диким зверем, Ньют произнес его имя. — Тесей… Почему ты здесь?

— Почему — ты? Он убивает людей, Ньют.

Никогда невиновных. Никогда незаслуженно. Никогда уже отбывших свое наказание.

Ньют мог бы привести еще много аргументов. Но если Тесей еще не дал делу официальный ход, они не были ему нужны. Он ждал оценки Ньюта, его личных ощущений, его причин остаться.

И Ньют негромко произнес:

— Это в его природе. Он хищник, Тесей. Как и ты.

— Я не убиваю без крайней нужды.

— Нет, — согласился Ньют и сделал шаг вперед. — Ты… другого вида. Но ты тоже хищник, хоть и не такой, как Персиваль. Не веришь? Подумай, что с тобой будет, если забрать у тебя охоту.

Тесей улыбнулся — криво, неохотно. Понимающе.

Ньют сделал еще один шаг вперед.

— Он выслеживает маглов, Ньют.

— Тех, кого маглы не могут выследить сами. — И еще полшага вперед, как по болоту, нащупывая кочки среди зыбкой трясины неуверенности.

— Хищники, говоришь. — Тесей ухмыльнулся, протянул руку — так, чтобы можно было схватиться, будто Ньют уже оступился и тонул. — Кто же тогда ты?

Ньют подошел вплотную, проигнорировав протянутую руку. Взял лицо Тесея в ладони, притянул к себе. Произнес:

— Охотник.

И поцеловал.


End file.
